Azazel's chosen few
by Gadget Girl 25
Summary: Will Sam live up to his dark destiny, or will Chris save him from himself. It's been two whole years since the fight and Sam is worried that if he doesn't do something soon he may lose himself to the darkness. AU, I own nothing but the 6th Guard minus Ben
1. Family Reunion Winchester Style

AZAZEL'S CHOSEN FEW

(Two years ago)

Sam and Chris were saying their goodbye's, While Ben and Dean were talking (well arguing to be exact).

Dean was yelling at Ben, for something that was completely out of his control.

Sam and Chris ended up in between Dean and Ben. "Ben you need to just chill okay, It's not worth fighting over, I've already made my mind up so just drop it you hear."

Chris's voice was the only sound being heard her patience was thin she was already yelling as well.

Sam had Deans arms behind his back so he wouldn't kill his own kids and the brothers guardians.

Chris was sitting on top of Ben , so he couldn't kill their dad and his charge (Dean).

" Chris get your fat but off of me before I throw you off myself " "oh really Ben I would really like to see you try". "Don't test me Dean" ,Sam was also yelling "she knows what she's doing ,so take her advice and chill bro seriously ." "Sam if I hear you're leaving to learn how to control , your demonic powers." That's what did it Chris jumped off of Ben so fast he wasn't able to restrain her , she lunged at Dean. Sam jumped up to get out of the way. ( the fighting finally stopped long enough to say goodbye to one another)

(Later that day)

Sam was packing his duffel into Chris's truck. While Chris was hugging Ben along with keeping a close eye on her now very pissed father. All Sam could do is watch and smirk, while getting into the drivers seat of Chris's truck. Ben's jaw dropped, he stiffened so Chris pulled out of the hug to see Ben staring at Sam in the drivers seat of her truck. Chris caught Ben off guard when she started laughing, Ben released the breath he just found out that he had been holding.

(Present) June 8th 2015

Sam remembered that day so well like it hade happened just hours ago. He was sitting on his bed watching TV. He glanced over to the shadow of a second bed. Sam just sighed, it had been two full years right down to the second that the beloved Winchester brothers said their goodbyes. Chris was of course teaching Sam how to zone in and control his psychic abilities.

Chris was brushing her teeth, in her own room. She still wasn't use to having a room with a single bed. She started thinking about Ben and much to her surprise her father. Which drew tears into her now soft purple eyes, she let them fall freely down her face. Before she knew it she was flat out crying she lid down the bathroom sink and sat on it's countertop. That's when she noticed Ben and Dean standing behind her, she screamed "OH MY GOODNESS" "Ben what is with you always sneaking up on me like that". "Oh you look good you actually started lifting weights haven't you , oh I can't believe it you look so different". Ben just smiled and blushed, he held his arms out wide for a hug from his big sis.

Chris ran into her little brothers now very muscular arms. She also noticed that he was taller then her now. " Man bro I think your keeping the tradition alive the younger Winchester being bigger that to oldest". Ben just laughed, when he did the room shook.

" Okay now I don't remember that ever happening". That's what got Dean laughing, which got Chris's attention she tuned her head towards him and her eyes got wide.

She screamed " OH MY GOSH, DAD IS THAT REALY YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ? DID YOU PREMOTED , CAUSE YOU LOOK AWSOME". Dean smiled which lit the entire room, with a warm and very bright light.


	2. The Loyalty Card

Chris just stared at her father, in udder amazement. She finally worked up the nerve to speak **" so are you Mike's little pet, or have you reversed that specific role?"** before Dean could answer, Chris held her hand up to quiet him.

She concentrated and sure enough, Sam's voice started getting louder " what are you doing here Ruby?" " I thought I told you to stay away, and leave me ALONE." Before Dean could even get his thoughts back on track, Chris was already out the door.

Within a heartbeat Chris was at Sam's side. Ruby looked over from Chris to Sam, then back again she laughed.

Sam just crossed his arms over his chest and glared,** " what's so funny Ruby?"** with that question asked Ruby stopped laughing, because she noticed that ice cold yet commanding glint in Sam's eyes.

Ruby looked at Chris then said **" oh looky it's you, so you've been helping out the boy king have you?" " no Ruby I'm Sam's guardian" " wow the oh so powerful boy king is doing his guardian is he now, what did you just get tired of drinking from my tap or something?"**

**" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BITCH"** DEAN added very sourly, Ruby's eyes snapped right into focus just in time to see Dean's eyes glinting a brighter green.

Sam's jaw went slack as he took in all of the apparent changes his big brother had gone through, well not so much considering that Dean was now growling at Ruby.

Both Chris and Ben hung their now shacking heads,** " Hey, Ben how long do you think this will last ?"** Chris asked halfheartedly.

**" To be honest with ya I have absolutely no Freaking idea."** Ben sighed that's when Sam finally noticed Ben he was even more shocked to see how much the little squirt had grown, and did he always have those thick of arms Sam thought.

That's when Sam noticed that Chris had gotten back up, and was crouching in front of him in her very overprotective stance. Chris then growled and at the same time so did Ben, **" great this is going to get us no where"** Sam added rather loudly.

Chris just smirked at that comment, then relaxed she nodded to Ben and he too relaxed. Dean on the other hand was a bit more tense after watching his both of his children loosen their guard.

Or so Dean thought they were really getting in a more effective attacking position, it wasn't long before Chris finally sprang up and shot off towards Ruby. There was an eerie crack and Ruby's host slumped to the ground, while Chris had her hand around the demons very essence.

Dean was very impressed at the way his daughter handled herself in a fight, Ben gave her his trademark lopsided Winchester smirk and a thumbs up.

Everything happened to fast Sam couldn't even keep up until the end when Chris was holding Rub's essence in her hands. Sam looked dazed to say the least, but it was all over now and they could walk safely back into Chris's hotel room.

Sam and of course Dean where standing shoulder to shoulder well shoulder to head if you think about the height difference, Chris and Ben did the same but fell behind so the brothers could have a few moments to talk to each other without their guardians constant presence. The only difference was that when Dean and Sam turned around they found Ben and Chris already at each others throats.

Both Sam and Dean sighed at the already arguing siblings,** " We can't keep the two of you together for five minutes and your already fighting with each other, not to mention you've been separated for two full years."**

** " he-she STARTED IT NOT ME"** both Chris and Ben snapped back, which just got the both of them a clear smack across the face. Both Chris and Ben jumped back reliving an awful childhood experience. Chris jumped into immediate action she threw herself in front of Ben then the most shocking of all things happened, **" Grandpa we didn't mean to just don't hurt Ben ever again you hear me."**

Chris was crying by the time she finished, and in response Sam ran over to her only to be growled at.

Sam jumped back immediately knowing full well how protective Chris truly was, the small jester reminded him so much of Dean it hurt.

**" listen Chris sweetie no one is going to hurt either you or Ben we just want to talk to you,"** Sam prayed that would be enough and much to his surprise it was Chris relaxed slowly but relaxing all the same.

**" okay now we're getting somewhere Dean aren't you going to apologize because it looks like it would help."** **about**Sam said aloud as if he could see the answer maybe he could I guess I'll have to ask him that later he's right I need to give them something, Dean thought to himself **" okay, okay don't get your boxers in a twist Samantha." **

**" Chris, Ben that was a mistake I'm sorry if I scared you or if I brought up some berried issues, but you have to calm down I lost my temper you can ask Sam I've really never got the full grip of chill and like I said I'm sorry if I scared you but back talking and disrespect will not fly with me you hear?"**

" **Oh hear we go lets see what happens next shall we, I mean really what are you going to say next because right now I have something to say and it would be nice for you to just let me get this off of my chest okay your highness."**

Chris began then started back up again after a nod from Dean. **" you have not been there for us our entire lives and I do understand that it comes with the job. **

**I get that I do but you just waltz into our lives and take the credit for what I have been doing for the past TEN YEARS, yeah you heard me I've been going to school and taking care of BEN FOR TEN FREAKING YEARS and where have you been huh?"** Chris snapped rather harshly towards Dean, and Sam.

Ben just fell onto the floor in udder shock at how bad this little reunion was going, he couldn't do much of anything. The way his sister approached the subject was staggering he felt like he couldn't even breath, let alone actually start a conversation.

**" what did you just….?" Dean couldn't even finish the sentence, he lost what little control he had and grabbed Chris's arm so that she was right in his face. " you do not talk to me like that young lady, I will not accept this you are way out of line."**

Dean yelled **" oh I see I don't even have the power to speak unless spoken to is that it?"** Chris retorted,** " Ben you know I'm right come on bro back me up here."**

Chris added **" no Ben don't do that son you know that I'm the one who will tell it like it is now show your sister what true loyalty is."**

Dean barked Ben looked to Chris then his father then gave a heavy sigh and pulled himself up off the floor, and went to stand behind Dean** " He's right Chris you where way out of line."**

Ben said sadly **" see your brother agrees with me now what do you say we put this all behind us and get back to business shall we?"** Dean added loving the spark of betrayal that ran through Chris's eyes.

** " you're acting just like John and I will not let this drop Ben you've shown me your true colors today after all I did for you. you still stand behind the man that didn't take us in and I'm truly sorry you feel that way so my stuffs already packed I see Sam's adjusted well so I'll take my leave while I still have some dignity after all that's the code so Benjamine Daniel Breaden Winchester you have forged another gap in our relationship goodbye."**

" **oh and Sam good luck with your training I'm really going to miss you," **with that Chris slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to leave when she heard something.

Chris turned around to find Sam packing his bag up and walking right past Dean.**" Dean she's right you are just like dad always bossing people around and barking orders but after all it is what you do best."** Sam then slipped past Chris and went to go sit in the truck, Chris smiled then walked out the door without another glace.

That's when Ben realized what he had done,** " dad that really was un called for but she has a lot on her mind right now and I think we just made matters worse."**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Notes

Author notes

I desperately need to know, if you guys want me to end it here or keep going.

I already have about three more chapters written up.

So sorry about a false but I need to know how you guys feel about my approach, oh and before I forget if I do continue this story, hoping to turn it into a series, anyway got off subject.

Like I said if I keep this going, I will need a beta, so help me out guys I read and even reviewed but this is my very first posted fan fiction, it was just setting in word processor for over three and a half months before I decided to give writing a shot.

Thanks guys like I said sorry for a false chapter, but let me say this it will get better Chris has only just begun to develop as a character, and I'm also adding four more characters, so please don't let me down.


End file.
